Designers of backpacks and the like have long recognized that the most efficient and comfortable manner of carrying a heavy load is to support a large portion of the load around the user's hips, close to their centre of gravity. However, the applicant believes that this principle has not been successfully applied to packs and harnesses for supporting a load, such as a mailbag, at the front or side of a user's body.
Mailbags used by lettercarriers typically have a shoulder strap for suspending the bag over the user's shoulders. Over time many lettercarriers develop neck and back strain from carrying heavy mailbags in this manner. This is particularly true of lettercarriers having a slight build.
Another problem which has arisen is that it is often awkward for a lettercarrier to sort letters and packages stowed within the mailbag while it is being carried. Typically a lettercarrier must use one hand or arm to balance the mailbag in a slung position over their shoulder while at the same time attempting to sort or dispense mail using their free hand.
Various belts and harnesses for supporting objects to be carried have been proposed in the past which enable the wearer to free both hands for some other activity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 892,991, which issued to J. M. Hepworth on July 14, 1908, discloses a fruit picker's belt for supporting fruit baskets at waist level. This device employs a pair of shoulder straps for supporting the weight of the basket contents, thereby enabling the picker to use both hands to gather fruit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,152, which issued to Pepping on May 9, 1989, discloses a fishing harness and rod belt for use in stand-up fishing of large salt water game fish. The harness is designed to support the butt end of a game fish rod thereby leaving the fisherman with both hands free to manipulate the rod and reel in the fish.
Neither of the harnesses disclosed in the above-noted references are suitable for supporting a conventional mailbag at waist level against the front of lettercarrier's body. The need has accordingly arisen for a mailbag support harness serving this function which substantially reduces neck, shoulder and back strain by supporting the load to be carried around the lettercarrier's hips close to their centre of gravity.